familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory
Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory is a 1971 film loosely based on the 1964 Roald Dahl novel Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. It starred Gene Wilder in the title role, and was directed by Mel Stuart. The film received an Academy Award nomination for Best Original Score. Peter Griffin is portrayed in the role of Violet Beauregarde in "I Never Met the Dead Man", denying he tried Willy Wonka's three-course gum, which had already turned him into an oversized blueberry. In "FOX-y Lady", when Lois gets a job as a Fox News Channel anchor, she runs home in a similar fashion Charlie does in the novel and film versions. "Wasted Talent" parodies many aspects of the film including: * The character Pawtucket Pat parodies Willy Wonka. * Pawtucket Pat distributes four scrolls in Pawtucket Patriot Ale beer, where the winners win a trip to the Pawtucket Brewery. In the novel and adapted films Willy Wonka distributes five golden tickets in five of his chocolate bars, and the five winners win a tour of his factory. * Tom Tucker makes up a fake news story about the winning of the last scroll. In the movie someone from South America makes a scam, causing the news to believe that the last golden ticket was won. * When Peter wins the last scroll he runs home in a similar fashion to Charlie in the movie. * Pawtucket Pat's entrance is similar to Willy Wonka's entrance in the film. * Two of the people on the tour resemble Charlie & Grandpa Joe. * Joe & Peter are booted from the tour in a similar fashion to the children who are booted from the tour in the novel and its film versions. * His workforce is a type of little people called Chumbawumbas, a parody of the Oompa Loompas, and give exit songs under similar circumstances. * Pawtucket Pat sings a song called "Pure Inebriation" which is a parody of the song "Pure Imagination" from the 1971 film. * Just before Peter chokes on the scroll, Peter claims that the scroll probably makes the beer taste terrible. In the film, after Charlie fails to find the Golden Ticket in the Wonka Bar that Grandpa Joe got him, he says the ticket probably makes the chocolate taste terrible. Meg reveals that she is aware that Peter loves Augustus Gloop and hates Mike TeaVee in "Meg Stinks!". Brian and Stewie watch an extended director's cut of the film in "The Boys in the Band" in which, during the climatic glass elevator scene, Wonka informs Charlie that he has to "work" for the factory. When Charlie hesitates, Grandpa Joe jumps in and tells he has has to do it because he refuses to get back in bed with the other three grandparents and even offers to do what Wonka suggests himself, although Wonks cuts him off insisting that it must be a child. When Brian and Jess have sex in the Great Glass Elevator in front of Wonka and Charlie to complete her bucket list in "Married...With Cancer", Charlie leaps out of an open window while at a high altitude. Category:Films